Atado a Tú Amor
by Luna Ozcura Kou
Summary: No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome, que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento, me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme, para seducirme, para enamorarme. Este es un reto de Song-Fic para el grupo Haruka y Usagi Yuri Love Sailors Oficial. Es un UA donde Haruka sin buscar el amor lo encuentra en una joven llamada Serena y juntas confirman que el amor a primera vista si existe.


**Atado a Tú Amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Nota: Este es un reto de Song-Fic para el grupo Haruka y Usagi Yuri Love Sailors Oficial**

 **Advertencia: Este Song-Fic es de genero Yuri y contiene Lemon, si no te gusta este tipo de género no continúes la lectura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraban tres jóvenes platicando en un café del centro de Tokio, dos hombres y una mujer, todos de porte elegante y físicamente atractivos, el chico de cabello negro azulado tomaba un cappuccino y el rubio tomaba un frappe, el chico de ojos azul zafiro miraba con asombro y con atención al relato del rubio ojiverde, mientras la chica rubia de ojos azul cielo tomaba a sorbos su frappe oreo mientras escuchaba con atención.

–¿Entonces la gran Haruka Tenoh por fin está atrapada y atada en las redes del amor? – dijo el joven de cabello negro azulado en todo de burla

–¡No te Burles Zafiro! – dijo la rubia sonrojada por las burlas de su amigo

–Haruka, es que no lo puedo creer, ¿Tu enamorada?, es increíble, ya que siempre dijiste que el amor para ti no existía, que la vida es solo para disfrutarse con una chica pero jamás enamorarse, solo diversión – dijo el ojiazul zafiro como su nombre

La rubia de ojos azul cielo al escuchar eso miro a la ojiverde con una mirada de enojo y muy profunda a lo que la ojiverde solo se sonrojo y sonrío con coqueteo y tomo la mano de la rubia de ojos azul cielo, la chica sonrío e hizo una mueca de que siguiera la conversación.

–Como tú dijiste el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas – Volteando a ver a la ojiazul –Y bueno ya puedes morir en paz, ya me viste enamorada – dijo la ojiverde olivo mientras daba un sorbo a su frappe

–Pero, ¿Cuándo paso?, o sea me voy unos años a estudiar al extranjero, regreso y mi mejor amiga es otra, aclaro para bien – Mirando a ambas rubias –Y si ya puedo morir en paz, te lo dije algún día llegaría esa persona que te haría cambiar de opinión.

–Así es, llego ella y fue amor a primera vista, de esas veces que es como un instinto voltear y en ese instante justo en ese instante se encuentran esas miradas y es como un flash – dijo la rubia, con ojos de amor y sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas al mirar a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado

.

.

.

 _ **Tres años antes…**_

 **POV Haruka**

Era un día normal, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo de la infancia Zafiro, con el cual saliendo de clases nos íbamos a jugar al centro de videojuegos CROW, hace semanas que no voy, ya que no quería ir sola a centro, pero ese día no quería ir a casa y opte por ir, llegue al centro y fui hacia a mi juego favorito el de carreras virtual y comencé, poco después note que alguien estaba en mi carrera y obvio no me dejaría ganar, acelere y como era obvio quede en primer lugar, dejando muy atrás a mi oponente, que ni siquiera logro alcanzarme. Quite mi casco y cinturón, camine y note que esa persona que competía conmigo se quitaba el casco y como un instinto voltee a ver quién era, y fue ahí cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron y se miraron fijamente y por unos minutos no reaccione, seguimos viéndonos, note que era una chica, sus cabellos largos y rubios se movían de forma sensual por los ventiladores del centro de videojuegos, era tan bella, piel tan blanca parecía de porcelana, sus facciones bellas, perfecta, esos labios tan bellos y apetecibles, esos ojos azul cielo tan expresivos que me flecharon y no me dejaban de mirar, ella sonrió coquetamente, dejo el casco, se quitó el cinturón, se paró y se dirigió con un grupo de amigas que traían uniforme de la escuela del distrito Juban, yo no reaccionaba, hasta que escuche las risas de ella y sus amigas mientras me miraban y salían del centro, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo para ver a donde se iba la rubia de ojos azul cielo que hechizan.

Cuando salí del centro de videojuegos ya no pude mirar a donde se fue la chica rubia y sus amigas, pero no me podía quedar así, tenía que investigar ¿Quién es esa chica?, ¿De dónde es?, por ahora solo sabía que era alumna de la universidad del distrito de Juban y por ahí tenía que empezar, estaba decidida a ir a la salida de clases a esa universidad y también investigar con el dueño del CROW que era mi amigo por ser cliente frecuente, y lo principal ir más seguido al centro de videojuegos.

 **.**

…

 _ **No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Para seducirme, para enamorarme,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y vas causando efecto**_

…

 **.**

 **POV Serena**

Cuando salí de clases iba con mis amigas Mina y Amy, cuando sentí una mirada muy penetrante, mi mirada se dirigió hacia donde venía la mirada y me encontré con un rubio de uniforme hermoso, recargado en una motocicleta y volví a encontrarme con esos ojos verde olivo que desde ayer en el CROW provocaron reacciones que no conocía, me sonroje al ver que me sonreía coquetamente, seguramente es el típico tipo que anda de galán con todas así que correspondí coquetamente sonriéndole siguiendo su juego, voltee a ver a mis amigas y les dije que nos fuéramos ya, ellas asintieron y nos fuimos hacia el CROW que aparte de ser un centro de videojuegos, también tenía salas de Karaoke y a mi amiga Mina, Amy y a mí nos gustaba mucho ir a cantar y a jugar también.

Al llegar al CROW nos dirigimos a la sala de Karaoke, Mina comenzó a cantar, luego Amy, y al final yo, otras las cantamos a duetos, de tanto cantar me dio sed y salí a comprar un refresco y ahí estaba él, el rubio de ojos verdes con Andrew platicando, me acerque a ellos.

–¡Hola Andrew! – dije con una gran sonrisa al llegar donde estaban los rubios e ignorando al ojiverde

–¡Hola Serena!, ¿Qué deseas? – pregunto Andrew con la amabilidad de siempre

–Un refresco – dije sonriendo a Andrew

–Una Coca-Cola, tu favorita Serena – dijo Andrew dándome el refresco

–¿Cuánto va a ser Andrew? – pregunte amablemente y recibiendo la bebida

–Yo te invito el refresco Serena – dijo coquetamente el rubio ojiverde

–No acepto cosas de desconocidos – dije mientras volteaba a verlo

–No soy un desconocido, soy Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto Serena – dijo estrechando su mano dirigida a mi

–El gusto es mío joven Tenoh – dije mientras le daba la mano, que al darle la mano sentí un calor que recorría mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía fuerte

–Ahora si me conoces, deja que te invite ese refresco señorita Serena – dijo el ojiverde coquetamente

Reí coquetamente al rubio siguiendo su jueguito, saque de mi bolsa del pantalón el dinero y le pague a Andrew el refresco, le agradecí y me disponía a marchar cuando el joven Tenoh me detuvo tomando mi mano derecha, al sentir su tacto me estremecí y mi corazón no dejaba de latir pero no podía dejar que notara mi reacción, así que voltee con insignificancia a verlo.

–¿Podrías tener una plática conmigo? – pregunto de forma amable, al ver que lo miraba extrañada – No soy mala persona, solo que desde que te conocí quise saber más de ti, llamaste mi atención y me gustaría conocerte – dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos que me hacían agitar mi corazón

–Otro día será, ya que mis amigas me esperan joven Tenoh – dije con una sonrisa

–Ok señorita Serena – dijo sonriendo y amable

Me aleje de él y mi corazón seguía latiendo y sentía mis mejillas como si estuvieran ruborizadas, no entendía porque desde ayer ese chico provocaba estas reacciones, entre a la sala con mis amigas y les conté lo sucedido, ellas me dijeron que no saliera con él a solas, que tuviera cuidado, aunque Mina opinaba también que era muy guapo que en público podía platicar con él o que ella se ofrecida a ayudarme a averiguar de él con Andrew. Dos horas más tarde salimos de la sala Karaoke y aún estaba ahí Haruka, ahora se su nombre y que bonito nombre y por su uniforme note que era de la universidad Mugen, antes de salir del CROW note que Haruka hablaba con otro chico de uniforme de mí misma escuela, Haruka y yo nos dirigimos unas miradas y salí del centro de videojuegos.

Desde el día de ayer uno de mis pensamientos era "Haruka Tenoh".

–¿Por qué pienso en ti Haruka Tenoh?, ¿Por qué quiero saber más de ti?, ¿Debería hablar contigo? – dije para mí misma mientras abrazaba mi almohada de conejito

…

.

…

Desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron Haruka y yo nos encontramos en cualquier lugar, a veces creo que me sigue, ¿pero podrá ser eso cierto o solo es coincidencia?, no lo sé, pero el verlo a diario no me desagrada y sus locuras de mandarme rosas, mandarme esas sonrisas y miradas coquetas era algo divertido.

Mina y Amy me decían que ya me decidiera a hablar con él, mientras tomábamos unas malteadas en centro comercial, cuando fuimos interrumpidas por el mesero que llevaba una rebana de pastel con un conejito de adorno con un mensaje que decía: "Acepta ir conmigo a la convención de anime" mis amigas se emocionaron al escuchar al mesero que decía que me lo habían enviado a mí, el rubio de la mesa de la esquina y al voltear las tres nada discretas debo decir, era él, Haruka Tenoh mi corazón latió y solo pude sonreír, cuando mire que Haruka se dirigía a nuestra mesa con una rosa, Mina como loca me dice ahí viene actuemos normal.

–¡Buenas tardes señoritas! – dijo sonriendo

–¡Buenas tardes! – respondimos mis amiga y yo

–Señorita Serena vine por mi respuesta – dijo mirándome fijamente

–Ok, Haruka iré contigo a la convención, pero debemos ir con un cosplay

–Claro acepto, toma te dejo mi número de móvil, para que me llames cuando estés ahí a dentro de la convención y yo iré a ti – dijo sonriendo

–Me parece bien Haruka – dije correspondiendo a la sonrisa con un poco de coqueteo

–Bueno ahora las dejo platicar, un gusto saludarlas chicas, toma esto es para ti – dijo mientras me daba una rosa roja y dándome un beso inesperado en mi mejilla

Todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle como sabe que me gusta el anime y todas esas locuras que hace para llamar mi atención, que solo sentí un calor en mis mejillas y miraba como se marchaba Haruka del lugar, de inmediato lleve a mi nariz la rosa para oler ese aroma que me envolvía y era su fragancia de él, mis amigas no me dejaban en paz con las típicas bromas de "uuuuy" y ese tipo de cosas y bueno que cualquier cosa ellas irían a la convención y si notaba algo raro les gritara o llamara a su móviles.

.

…

 **No sabes cómo me entretienen tus locuras** **  
Y que para verte invento mil excusas,** **  
Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos,** **  
Pones a prueba el motor,** **  
Que genera los latidos de cada ilusión**

…

 **.**

El día de la convención llego, ya tenía listo todo lo de mi cosplay, solo me iria a bañar y arreglar mi maquillaje, hacerme el peinado de mi anime favorito Sailor Moon, la verdad estaba muy entusiasmada por ir con Haruka, ya que tenía un par de semanas tratándonos un poco más gracias a sus ocurrencias de ir o de encontrarnos en todos lados y la verdad yo también inventaba excusas para ir a CROW y encontrarme a Haruka para estar a solas. Termine de arreglarme, el cosplay me quedo a la perfección y peinado, salí de mi casa y con mis amigas llegue a la convención, ellas se fueron a mirar por ahí, claro no tan lejos de mí, le mande un mensaje a Haruka y esperaba que llegara cuando escuche una voz que me estremecía, voltee feliz porque llego Haruka, pero cuando mire no era él, era una chica con cosplay de Sailor Uranus, me sorprendí no sabía que decir, ella miro mi reacción y me dijo.

–Una princesa no debe estar tan sola – dijo eso mientras se acercaba a mí y me robaba un beso en la boca

Un beso que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago, a la vez muy sorprendida y sin saber cómo reaccionar, al tener tan cerca esa chica, note que era el mismo aroma de Haruka y al irse separando de mi note esos ojos verde olivo que me fascinaban, no lo podía creer él era ella ¿era posible eso?, ¿me mintió? Tenía muchas dudas.

–¿Estas bien? – pregunto la rubia ojiverde

–¿Tú eres Haruka Tenoh? – pregunte algo titubeante

–¿A caso no me reconoces? – dijo la rubia coquetamente

–¿Eres hombre o mujer? – pregunte tontamente, obvio era mujer

Mire como mi pregunta la puso seria y a la vez note algo de tristeza, pero volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

–Hombre o Mujer ¿Acaso eso importa? – pregunto la ojiverde, mientras agachaba su cabeza con algo de tristeza al esperar mi respuesta

–No, eso no importa – dije sin pensar y un poco ruborizada

Haruka al escucharme decir eso, subió su mirada hacia mí y unos minutos de silencio invadieron el momento, justo cuando iba a mirar al piso ella comenzó a hablar.

–Soy una chica, creí que lo habías notado o sospechado en este par de semanas, tal vez después de hoy quieras dejar de hablarme, tal vez ya no me permitas buscarte o quizás salgas huyendo ahora, pero quiero que sepas que desde el primer día que te vi, tú me hiciste sentir muchas cosas fue una atracción tan fuerte que jamás sentí e hice todo por llamar tu atención, por saber de ti, investigue con varias personas para saber tus gustos y muchas cosas sobre ti y pues como te gusta mucho Sailor Moon quise que me conocieras y supieras o confirmaras que soy una chica, una chica que no creía en el amor hasta que vio por primera vez esos ojos azul cielo que me hechizan – dijo la rubia mirándome fijamente

–…

–Supuse que pasaría algo así y entiendo que no correspondas a mi amor al saber que soy chica – dijo con la voz entre cortada la ojiverde

–…

–Entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que gracias a ti supe que el amor a primera vez existe y gracias por a ver llegado a mi vida Serena Tsukino, ¡Te amo! – dijo la ojiverde mirándome a los ojos, con sus ojos cristalizados, se da media vuelta y da unos pasos para irse del lugar

–No me esperaba esto, pero no significa que quiera alejarme de ti, yo tengo sensaciones que jamás sentí y quiero saber porque las siento, quiero que nos tratemos un poco más y si se da algo más porque no intentarlo, quiero saber que pasa y porque siento esto contigo y si no busco como voy a poder saber si es o no lo que creo que me pasa contigo Haruka – dije mientras me sonrojaba

Haruka termino de escuchar lo que hable y se limpió unas lágrimas, giro hacia mí, me vio con amor y fue a mis brazos, correspondí al abrazo que provocó miles de sensaciones, nada importaba solo existíamos ella y yo.

…

.

.

.

 **.**

…

 **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso,** **  
** **En tu cuerpo y en tu mente** **  
Y en un agujero de tu corazón,** **  
** **En todo estás presente** **  
Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero** **  
** **Si estoy contigo** **  
Déjame atado a este amor,** **  
Atado a este amor**

…

 **.**

 _ **Un año después…**_

 **POV Haruka**

Todo estaba listo la cena de nuestro primer aniversario, parece que fuera ayer cuando conocí a Serena, ese fue uno de los días más felices, y hoy todo era perfecto, las velas, la cena en mi departamento, ella tan bella y perfecta en ese vestido negro y ese cabello dorado como la diosa que es. Terminamos de cenar, brindamos por este amor y por el amor a primera vista, me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a mi gatita dándole mi mano.

–Señorita, ¿me concede esta pieza? – dije dándole la mano a mi gatita

–¡Claro que si mi amor! – dijo con un brillo en esos ojos azules que radian tanto amor y esas mejillas se tornaban rojas y amo ser yo quien provoque eso

Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música de fondo, una melodía dulce y que permitía estar muy pegadas una a la otra.

–Te vez muy hermosa mi amor – dije susurrando a su oído

–Tú no te quedas atrás amor – dijo con esa voz tan sensual y a la vez tan tierna

–¡Gracias por este maravilloso año de amor! – dije pegándola más a mi

–¡Gracias a ti por llegar mi vida amor! – dijo aferrándome hacia ella

Seguimos al ritmo de la melodía, esta noche era perfecta y especial, la luna alumbraba por la ventana, todo era perfecto y el ambiente olía a amor.

…

Entre baile, besos y caricias, nuestros cuerpos estaban listos para entregarse al amor por primera vez, tome de la cintura a mi gatita y juntas caminamos hacia el cuarto sin dejar de besarnos y tocarnos, los besos de tiernos pasaron a ser pasionales y llenos de deseos y amor, al llegar a la habitación, estábamos agitadas, pues nuestras respiraciones se escuchan fuerte, mire a los ojos a mi gatita y ella miro los míos y sin decir nada ambas sabíamos que era lo que deseábamos, ambas entre caricias y besos yo comencé a besar su cuello de manera dulce, mientras mis manos bajaban el cierre de su vestido, ese vestido que cubría sus perfectas facciones y su bien formada cadera, quite el vestido para por fin dejar al descubierto esa belleza que apenas conocería completamente, ella tenía sus mejillas rojas, tan tierna, comenzó a besar mi cuello y a desbotonar mi camisa y yo me perdía en el rose de esas caricias.

 _ **.**_

…

 _ **Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto,**_ __ _ **  
Donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo,**_ __ _ **  
Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo,**_ __ _ **  
Que endulzan mi alma, que tiene mi mente**_ __ _ **  
Y someten mi cuerpo**_ __

…

 _ **.**_

La noche era la única testigo de este amor, Serena recorrió mi abdomen con las yemas delicadas de sus manos, mientras yo me estremecía por el rose de esas caricias, ella dejo caer cada ropa y prenda íntima que me cubrían, sus ojos radiaban un brillo único y que jamás había visto, sus mejillas poco a poco se tornaban rojo carmín y su manos recorrían mi cuerpo delicadamente, por un momento cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el placer que sentía con el toque de su piel, pero mis manos querían recorrer todo su cuerpo, estaba llena de deseos de conocer cada parte de ella y de hacerla mujer, mi mujer, mis manos comenzaron a quitar sus prendas íntimas mientras recorría con delicadeza su espalda, cintura y piernas, sus gemidos y su forma de estremecerse eran como un manjar de cual quería extasiarme, verla ahí parada desnuda, observar su belleza y perfección hicieron que mis mejillas se ruborizaran, mis ojos recorrieron cada detalle de su perfecto cuerpo y era como ver el paisaje más maravilloso del mundo, sentí como poco a poco mi temperatura subía y el deseo era ya incontrolable.

 **.**

…

 **Y para qué dejar que pase y pase el tiempo,** **  
** **Si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos,** **  
** **Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos,** **  
** **Pones a prueba el motor,** **  
** **Que genera los latidos de cada ilusión**

…

 **.**

Tome de la cintura a Serena, la lleve con delicadeza a mi cama, donde la acomode y sin dejar de mirarnos el juego de la seducción, amor y pasión se hicieron presentes entre nosotras, sus manos y las mías coordinaban en las caricias, nuestras piernas se enredaban las unas con las otras, nuestros pechos rozaban y producían una excitación explosiva y salvaje, mientras nuestros labios se comían unos con otros a besos pasionales, sus manos y las mías recorrieron nuestros cuerpos, podía sentir su respiración agitada y su pecho mover al son de su respiración, era el momento indicado y ansiado por mí, la mire pidiendo permiso de entrar y robarme su preciada virginidad, ella me miro con sus ojos azules que radiaban pasión, amor y deseo y sin que dijera nada con solo mirarnos y aferrarse a mi supe que ella deseaba que la hiciera mujer, como era normal tenia nervios y yo creo que ambas los teníamos, pero el deseo, el amor y lo extasiadas que estábamos me encendieron mis sentidos y baje con delicadeza a su intimidad, comenzando a besar esos segundos labios, donde note que estaban humedecidos y mi lengua entro para dar leves masajes circulares, entrando y saliendo produciendo que saliera más de ese líquido caliente, esos gemidos y movimientos que mi gatita dejaba escapar eso me provocaba más y su abundante humedad me indicaban que era hora de entrar, retire mis labios y lengua de su intimidad y poco a poco fui metiendo mis dedos en su intimidad sintiendo como ella se aferraba a mí y me abría paso a hacerla mi mujer, ella al entrar clavo fuertemente sus uñas en mi espalda por el dolor que sintió dejo salir unas lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos y para tratar de aliviar el dolor comencé a llenarla de besos y acariciando su intimidad, cuando note que su expresión cambiaba, se volvía a notar el placer en ella y volví a entrar poco a poco y cuando se acostumbró a tenerme a mi adentro, me sentí la mujer más feliz al sentir como ella se entregaba a mí y me pedía más y más, que siguiera dentro de ella, ella se entregaba a mí y yo me entregaba a ella y me ataba a este amor.

…

 **.**

…

 **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso** **  
** **En tu cuerpo y en tu mente** **  
** **Y en un agujero de tu corazón** **  
** **En todo estás presente** **  
** **Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero** **  
** **Si estoy contigo** **  
** **Déjame atado a este amor** **  
** **Atado a este amor**

…

 **.**

Esa noche me entregue de igual manera a mi gatita, ella con su seducción, su amor y pasión me envolvió en una éxtasis que jamás creí sentir, sabía que existía el amor, de las sensaciones y lo que era hacer el amor, pero nunca creí que lo llegaría a conocer y no me interesaba conocer, pero ella llego y todo mi mundo cambio, todo lo que pensaba y creía cambio para bien y por primera vez creí en el amor y por primera vez alguien me miro y me acepto siendo como soy, ella me amo siendo yo una mujer. Después de entregarnos mutuamente terminamos abrazadas, donde solo nos cubría una sábana blanca, es increíble pero después de hacer el amor me quede dormida profundamente cansada y feliz como un bebe.

.

.

.

 **.**

…

 **Es importante, es urgente,** **  
** **Ah ah-ah, ah-ah** **  
Que te quedes a mi lado,** **  
** **Ah ah-ah, ah-ah** **  
Inventaré los motivos que sean necesarios,** **  
Para estar cerca de ti**

…

 **.**

 _ **Época actual…**_

 **POV Serena**

Nos encontrábamos en un restaurante lujoso festejando nuestro tercer aniversario, ya tres años de noviazgo, los años más felices de mi vida y Haruka hacia que cada día fuera único, ambas luchábamos por este amor, hemos pasado muchas cosas, personas que no aceptaban la relación, amigos y familiares que se fueron alejando, pero lo importante es que las personas que amamos y que son importantes están con nosotras y mientras estemos juntas nada importa.

El restaurante era elegante, tenía un ambiente romántico por lo tenue de su luz, la cena era exquisita, el vino perfecto y lo más importante el motivo de la cena y estar con la persona que amo, entre platicas de recuerdos pasados y risas pasábamos una buena velada.

–Amor, mi amigo Zafiro llega pasado mañana de Europa y me gustaría me acompañes air por el – dijo Haruka mirándome con esos ojos que aun provocan muchas cosas

–Claro amor, solo me dices a qué hora y vamos por tu amigo – dije sonriendo

–Sabes ese día tenemos que celebrar y brindar por tres motivos – dijo Haruka con su sonrisa coqueta

–¿Tres motivos? – pregunte algo sorprendida ya que no me imaginaba cuales eres esos tres motivos

–Si amor, el primer motivo es que regresa siendo un ingeniero químico industrial, segundo motivo es que nosotros también tenemos una profesión, buen trabajo y amor – dijo Haruka mirándome fijamente

–¿Y el tercer motivo, cuál es? – pregunte aun intrigada por ese motivo de celebrar, ya que Haruka luego me daba cada sorpresa y a veces unas no tan agradables como otras

Haruka se puso de pie y fue a pararse en frete a mí, inclino su pie de rodilla y de la bolsa de su pantalón saco una cajita negra de terciopelo y la abrió dejando lucir un anillo que brillaba por ese hermoso color oro y ese hermoso brillante. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y no me imaginaba que llegaría este momento y menos en este día.

–Serena Tsukino, mi amor, sé que no es lo que esperabas y ni siquiera lo habías pensado, pero sé que eres la mujer de mi vida y con quien quiero envejecer, sé que no soy un hombre que tal vez tengamos limitaciones en algunas cosas de una pareja "normal" pero amor nunca te faltara y sé que juntas lograremos tener esa "vida normal de matrimonio" así que Serena Tsukino ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – pregunto Haruka con un rojo carmín en sus mejillas y un poco de nervios

La gente miraba la escena, yo no lo podía creer, sabía que Haruka no creía mucho en eso de formar una familia o de necesitar un papel para estar juntas, para ella era atarse y no disfrutar del amor, mis ojos se cristalizaron y unas lágrimas de sorpresa rodaron por mis mejillas pues era un momento único y especial para cualquier mujer y yo lo estoy viviendo, era mi momento.

–Señorita Serena Tsukino, ¿Acepta ser la señora de Tenoh?, por favor di que sí, porque la libertad te juro no la quiero si estoy contigo déjame atada a este amor ¡Te lo suplico!, que desde que estoy contigo quede atada a tu amor – dijo con sus ojos brillosos, ansiosos por una respuesta y a la vez nerviosa por esa respuesta

–Sí, acepto ser la señora de Tenoh – dije mientras me paraba y la ayudaba a levantarse

Al tenerla frente a frente la abrace fuertemente, ella poco a poco me separo de ella para unir nuestros labios en un beso que expresaba el amor que nos unía y que a pesar de los obstáculos jamás se debilito. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y eso fue lo que interrumpió nuestro beso y nuestro momento, un mesero abrió una botella de champagne se acercó a nosotros nos felicitó y dijo que esta era por parte del restaurante, nos sirvió en unas copas y brindamos por el compromiso y las personas del restaurante brindaron con nosotros y aplaudieron, yo me sonroje y ambas sonreímos y agradecimos, nos sentamos y seguimos disfrutando de la cena, del postre y la velada.

…

.

.

…

 **.**

…

 **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso** **  
** **En tu cuerpo y en tu mente** **  
Y en un agujero de tu corazón** **  
** **En todo estás presente** **  
Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero** **  
** **Si estoy contigo** **  
Déjame atado a este amor** **  
Atado a este amor**

…

 **.**

–Pues vaya que si quedaste atada en el amor mi querida amiga – dijo el joven de ojos color azul zafiro mientras miraba a las rubias

–Así es amigo y espero nos acompañes el día en que daré este gran paso importante para mi vida – dijo la rubia ojiverde

–Ahí estaré para acompañarlas y en verdad les deseo lo mejor y felicidades por ese amor y gracias Serena por cambiar la vida de mi amiga y amarla por lo que es – dijo el joven pelinegro azulado

–Gracias, también a ella por mostrarme que el amor a primera vista si existe y gracias a ti por compartir nuestra alegría – dijo la rubia ojiazul

Los tres jóvenes siguieron disfrutando de la plática, ya que tenían mucho que contarle Haruka a su amigo Zafiro sobre su vida en estos tres años de no verse y lo más importante de su boda por el civil con su novia y mientras disfrutaban de sus bebidas y sus postres.

…

.

.

…

 **.**

…

 **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso** **  
** **En tu cuerpo y en tu mente** **  
Y en un agujero de tu corazón** **  
** **En todo estás presente** **  
Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero** **  
** **Si estoy contigo** **  
Déjame atado a este amor** **  
Atado a este amor**

…

 **.**

El gran día llego, se encontraba el juez junto a los testigos y con la novia que vestía un smoking negro muy elegante y resaltaba su belleza, en unos minutos se apareció la novia una rubia alta, blanca y con un vestido blanco, elegante, con encajes de oro, el vestido pegado a su figura que la hacían resaltar sus atributos, la rubia se veía como una princesa, con ese bello y largo sensual cabello dorado, tan bella, toda hermosa y perfecta muñeca de porcelana, la rubia ojiverde la miraba con amor y se perdía en ella, la novia se acercó a ella y comenzó la ceremonia, ambas se miraban y sonreían, el juez pidió que pasaran a firmar la acta a las novias y después a los testigos que fueron sus amigos Zafiro, Andrew, Mina y Amy, el juez dijo unas palabras para finalizar que la novia podía besar a su novia.

Las rubias se miraron ambas sonrojadas y se dieron un beso tierno y un fuerte abrazo, mientras la ojiverde le susurraba al oído a su esposa –Déjame siempre atada a este amor y ella le respondió –Siempre amor, porque has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos, pones aprueba el motor que genera mis latidos. Las rubias se dieron otro beso tierno pero que expresaba lo mucho que se amaban… Pero fueron interrumpidas por los amigos y algunos familiares que las acompañaban para felicitarlas.

…

.

.

…

 *****Comentarios*****

 _ **Esta historia es de mi autoría Luna Ozcura Kou, si ven esta historia en otro sitio que no sea Fanfiction punto Net y en el grupo mencionado es que ha sido plagiada.**_


End file.
